Love and Other Crazy Things
by Carsandmagic
Summary: Takes place after all the wars are over. Basically about the camps after the wars are over and all their adventures. There will be no main war but a few skirmishes here and there. Rated M so I can do what I want.


I was reading Camp Life by ChalkFourOne and was like damn this story is good so I decided to write something like it. This is not going to have any huge battles or anything. Just camp gossip and pranks. Cuz dat shit is hilarious. This takes place after they defeat the Giants( We know it's going to happen so why bother writing it.). Everyone is going to be a little bit older since a few months or years have passed like 18-19 years old. I won't be able to incorporate all the characters but I include my favorites. Well let's hear what you think then I will decide if I want to keep going. ONWARD!

"Ow. That is all I have to say."

"Haha you done goofed now."

"Oh shut up. You are only not like this because you didn't drink."

"And for good reason."

"Oh shut up!"

"Dude purposely screwing with you is so much fun."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Fuck you bro. Fuck you."

"Hahaha. Oh shit Chiron." Nico said as the centaur poked his head into the Poseidon cabin where Percy sat on his bed rubbing his temples.

"Experiencing a hangover first-hand now are we?" the old teacher smirked.

"Yes and it's not fun." Percy grumbled. Nico laughed and stood.

"Funny how I am the smart one and you aren't." the kid said.

"Nico I swear by the gods if you make another joke about this I will shove Riptide into your-"

"OKAY WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY!" Nico shouted as Chiron chuckled.

"I hope you feel better later my boy. I can't reprimand you for it since it was July 4th." He said cantering off.

"Thanks. Come on help me get to lunch." The older demigod said.

"Nah man I am not your slave. Get the fuck up and move yourself." Nico said.

"Again. Fuck you bro. Fuck you." Percy said glaring at the younger boy.

"I wonder how Percy is doing. You both got pretty hammered."

"Probably fine. You know how he is."

"I do. But next year we are having the party at the Roman camp."

"NOOOOOO they aren't anywhere as fun at parties. Roman honor and stuff."

"True that!"

"Ok I guess we won't."

"Come on lets go find Percy and see if he can walk." Said Annabeth shaking her head at Piper's ridiculous idea.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle herself, stood against the doorway while Piper sat next to annabeth who like Percy was rubbing her temples. They walked out of the cabin into the summer afternoon sun. The camp was pretty quiet as everyone was a little hung over or very tired and still in bad from last night's party. Not only was it to celebrate July 4th but to celebrate the victory of the demigods and gods over Gaea a few months previously.

Annabeth passed Connor and Travis Stoll who were standing in front of the cabin looking at the wayward campers looking to recuperate from the night's events. Rachel was walking behind her with Piper who was looking out for Jason.

Grover and Juniper were sitting at a random table when they walked into the eating area. Will Solace was taking a convenient nap on the table next to a cup of what looked like Coke but knowing Will probably wasn't.

"We are so screwing with someone today. It would be so perfect since everyone is hung over and shit."

"Please not Katie!"

"Oh hell yeah!"

"No last time those vines fucking hurt."

"Oh good call. Annabeth?"

"I don't know."

Pause.

"Sooooo you are doing it right?"

"Fuck yeah." Connor muttered to his brother.

Rachel continued her standing next to Piper looking towards the ocean tiredly. She unlike other people did not get too hammered the night before.

"Hey Pipes, Annabeth I am sorry but I have to get home. I have work to do and stuff." She said,

"Does that work happen to involve a certain son of Hades?" Annabeth asked slyly her head shooting up and a mischevious grin splattered on her face.

"So what if it does?" Dare said blushing.

"Nothing just wondering." Annabeth said while Piper giggled.

"My head. I think somebody danced on it." Leo said as he awoke from his bed in the Leo Cave.

"Awww is poor Leo hurt?" Calypso said as she looked up at him from position on the bed.

"Yeah. Poor Leo is hurt." Leo said. Her bent over the beautiful women before him and kissed her. He ,after the battle with the giants and Gaea, had gone to the gods and told them his oath to Calypso. He also had to do some explaining to Percy when Calypso showed up at camp with him. Both him and Percy had sworn not to mention both of their visits to Ogygia. Luckily for Leo Calypso was nowhere near into Percy as she was into him. Well score for Team Leo then.

The kiss broke and Leo got up from the bed as did Calypso. They both started looking for the clothes that had scattered the room from the events of last night. Leo finally found his underwear and pants almost completely behind the dresser and his shirt he would never find in the clutter that was the Leo Cave.

"Hey bro there is Annabeth. I wonder if she knows where Rachel is?"

"Looking for your woman to then?" Percy laughed at Nico.

"If you want to put it like that then yes I am." Nico said.

"Hahaha oh man you two. Just need to find a room. And a bed. With condoms."

"Hey I am working on it chill. I still have to talk to Apollo about that."

"Oh yeah hey Apollo can I bang your Oracle?"

"Yeah something like that. I think he will be cool with it."

"I doubt it. I can totally see you being blasted to smithereens by Apollo."

"Meh. I will just dodge it then pull some crazy shit and run like hell."

"You better."

They finished their trekk across the camp to the table where Piper and Annabeth sat.

"Hey girl whats up?" Percy said sitting down next to Annabeth and kissing her on the cheek.

"Nothing much boy." She said smiling into his kiss. Piper and Nico looked away awkwardly.

"Hey Piper do you know where Rachel went?" Nico asked.

"As a matter a fact I do. She went back to her place in NYC." She said smiling at the kid.

"Thanks. Hey Percy I got to run so I will see you probably Tuesday or Wednesday." He said turning to leave.

"You aren't coming for training tomorrow?" the child of Poseidon asked breaking his kiss with Annabeth.

"Nah man. I am lazy this week." He said.

"I think you just want to spend some time with Rachel." He said.

"I think your middle name is now Nosy. Percy Nosy Jackson. I like it. See ya." Nico said smiling.

"I think your- shit I can think of a comeback. Ah well. See you later bro." Percy said looking after the retreating demigod.

Him and Annabeth sat on the bench while the summer heat radiated over them. They sat there for an hour just happy to be with each other without distractions. The sun warmed their backs and they quickly became lazy. Annabeth laid flat on the table while Percy sat hear her head. Finally after all these years there was peace. No more crazy shit to distract them except for the insignificant gossip of the camp. They sat and listened to the day go by as the camp woke up slowly.

"Dude run. We don't to get caught here."

"One moment… Aaaaaand we are done. Let's go. Oh man Percy AND Annabeth are going to kill us."

"Totally worth it though." Connor said as they sprinted back to their cabin.

"Shit that was the last of the itchy powder too." Travis said holding the empty bag in front of them.

"Still totally worth it." Connor said again.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THOSE GODDAMN TWINS. YOU STUPID SONS OF FUCKING BTICHES. I WILL SHOVE YOUR HEADS SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES THE LUMP IN YOUR THROAT WILL BE YOUR FUCKING NOSE YOU PANSY CUNTS." Annabeth screamed while Percy contrary to what the twins thought would happen laughed his ass off.

Nico returned to his cabin and picked up his black aviator jacket and aviator glasses. He also picked up a thing of keys and walked out of the cabin. He saw two kids playing tennis and Jake Mason destroying Chris Rodriguez in basketball as Clarisse and Drew watched.

He walked to the edge of camp where the stables were located. He had to put his bike there because Chiron didn't want it anywhere else in camp. He walked in and saw the pegasi look at him with one eye warily. Horses didn't like him. Well no animal liked death. He removed the tarp covering it and admired the black masterpiece. The engine was a gift from his dad but he had to build everything else. It was his baby. The sleek metal vehicle was modeled after Japanese motorcycles but was much more powerful and modern. With some help from Leo he had put in a HUD to display gas usage and things like that. He had also made it do the motorcycle could shadow travel as Nico did.

He mounted it and revved the engine to a roar. The door to the stables opened and Nico shot out of it and down the dirt path too NYC.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think! Love it or hate it comment! But please don't comment about grammar because I don't have any fucks left to give about that. So tell meh what you think.


End file.
